


good in my clothing

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, i love my sons, it's a cute tyunning, it's a tyunning, no beta we die like men, oh my god. they were roommates, person smiling with a halo emoji, writing 100 percent fluff to purify me from that last yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kai didn't think much about the curious case of his missing sweaters, but once hisfavouritesweater is the one he can't find, things get serious.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	good in my clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamchapter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchapter/gifts).



> thank you for the cute idea !!!! i loved it and hope i did justice to it!!! 🎨

kai crossed his arms, eyeing his closet. there was _no way_ that his favourite hoodie was not there. he was certain he had washed it the last time he’s worn it, he even remembers putting it back once it was completely dry. it should be right there, but it wasn’t. 

the young boy left a sigh, moving towards the living room and standing behind their shared couch. “taehyun-ah, have you seen my hoodie?”

his roommate, who previously had his eyes focused on the television, was quick to stare at the other. “your… your hoodie?”

“yeah. the bright blue one with yellow writing at the front, you know, my favourite. have you seen it?”

taehyun had his eyes wide open, seemingly stiff, as he slowly slid into the couch. that made kai raise a single brow. that was _suspicious_. “no, i haven’t. maybe it’s on the laundry.”

“i’ve already washed it though”, he replied right away.

“well, maybe you’ve worn it already and don’t recall.”

somehow, that seemed convincing. kai nodded slightly at that, but he’d be lying if he said he still didn’t find his roommate’s behaviour a little off, voice weak, expressions stiff, and he was unnecessarily spread onto the couch, with only half of his face visible from behind it. “ _sure_ , must be. thanks anyway.”

the older gave him a relaxed smile, turning towards the screen once again, not knowing the look his roommate was giving him. despite saying that, kai hadn’t really believed that had happened. he had plenty other hoodies in his closet - half of it, probably, was _only_ hoodies - and he had specifically not worn that single hoodie the entire week.

thing was, this was _not_ the first missing hoodie he had. or, well, that he no longer had. for a couple of months now he had noticed his wardrobe looking more empty than it should, his options lesser than normal. at first, kai thought he was imagining it, after all, he did own way too many hoodies and because of that, he might have lost sense of how many he actually had, thinking there were more than the real quantity. still, it deep down bugged him, and he was too afraid to wear that one specific hoodie. maybe he had lost it? maybe he had taken it off, placed somewhere and left it forgotten. if that was the case, he couldn’t risk doing the same to his best piece of clothing.

but it _still_ went missing. which obviously meant, it was not kai’s fault. it was someone else’s doing. or, maybe even, some _thing_.

…nah, such thing didn’t exist. it was certainly someone.

and his petit roommate was his number one suspect. for now, at least. he had tensed up when kai mentioned the hoodie, seemed relieved when he brushed it off. besides, he’s the only one after himself who has easy access to the flat they shared. the signs all pointed to kang taehyun.

kai pouted in thought. questioning him would take him nowhere, considering the way he reacted just a while ago. which meant he had to _investigate_. 

the older has his full attention on the television, and he decided that’d be the best timing to search in his room. he didn’t take long before opening the door, looking around the small place. it was a bit messy but, comparing to kai’s, it was bearable. the bed wasn’t tidied up, but his table was a mess of paper and there was also his bag half opened on top of it all. even so, the floor was clean and there was no clothing thrown anywhere. 

that made him walk towards his wardrobe. if his suspects were correct, that was the only place he could imagine his hoodies to be in. kai took a deep breath, opening it and leaving a loud gasp at the vision.

_there were at least seven familiar hoodies inside the damn thing!_

“kang taehyun! come here right now”, he shouted at his roommate, not looking away from the evidence of the crime. “yah, you have some explaining to do!”

“why?”, the older carefully asked, only his head and one hand showing from the door frame. “what did i do?”

he scoffed. “why don’t you come here and see it for yourself?”

taehyun blinked quickly at that, a reddish tone forming on top of his cheekbones. he sighed, walking inside his own room defeatedly, making kai gasp once more. he was wearing comfortable sweatpants and a blue hoodie with yellow writing on the front.

_his favourite hoodie._

“kang taehyun”, he deadpanned, tone demanding. “why did you steal my hoodies.”

“they’re comfy”, he started, crossing his arms. 

“okay, but you have your own clothing! you took them without telling me and didn’t even give them back”, the younger but taller refuted. 

“i’m sorry.”

“don’t-- i’m not mad”, he admitted, which made the other raise his head to look at him. “i don’t mind sharing my things with you, but that was not really nice. next time tell me you’re borrowing something.”

taehyun seemed like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “are you serious? are you really fine with me wearing your stuff?”

“of course. as long as you don’t steal them and let me wear some of your clothing as well”, kai shrugged, smiling at his same age friend. “besides, you look _really_ good in my hoodies.”

he seemed taken aback at that, face flustered. “oh. okay, then. well, did you want this one? i can take it off.”

“no, don’t! it’s fine, i’ll just”, he grabbed a jacket he’s seen a couple of times before. he knew that this specific black jacket was the older’s favourite, so he guessed it was only fair. “wear this instead.”

at the scene, taehyun choked in air, forcing some coughs and looked away. “sure. feel free to wear it.”

“i sure will do that a lot for now on”, kai grinned triumphantly. “so, you doing anything today?”

he made a puzzled face at the question. “besides watching television? not really.”

“great”, the taller walked closer to his roommate, crossing arms with his. “let’s go get some ice cream and show off how good we look on each other’s clothing.”

that made taehyun grin. “sure, that sounds way more fun.”

“and _you’re_ paying.”

“wha-- why!”

“payback for stealing my clothing!”, he frowned. “seriously, _seven_ hoodies plus the one you’re wearing? for how long have you been doing that? don’t complain while i’m being nice, any more of that and i’ll shove my mint choco ice cream on your mouth.”

“fine, i’ll pay, i’ll pay! anything but the toothpaste ice cream!”

kai laughed at his reaction, heart getting warmer as he looked at him. damn. kang taehyun was so handsome, so nice to talk to, so damn loveable. the older must not know that yet, but _wow_ did he love him.


End file.
